The Story of Lost Cartoons
by beiflores23
Summary: What would happen if Team 7 landed themselves in Canada, eh? Hehe, im pretty sure i have OOC. Naruto C. M. Kishimoto. RR please? Fine, :P I MIGHT add more chapters.


This is a story i wrote for my Language Arts class. Lol. Enjoy..its kinda wierd..

Naruto C. Masashi Kishimoto

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What the? Where are we?"

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Three ninja from the depths of Japan. They're the type of characters you could see on the Saturday morning cartoon block. Well, actually, it's more like

Saturday night. I guess to some people that could mean the same thing. But, on to business.

"I'm scared," exclaimed a voice.

"It'll be okay Sakura," replied Sasuke, half annoyed.

"That wasn't me! That was Naruto!" shouted Sakura. She gave a very cold look, to nobody in particular.

"Huh! Well, I always mix people up with things and such. I mean, yesterday I thought I saw Naruto. I tried attacking him, but it turned out to be a log!" said Sasuke with amazement.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thats called a replacement jutsu. It's standard ninja knowledge," exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh."

Naruto broke the silence, "Okay you guys, lets go explore this place a little more."

The trio explored this new land. The people walking around the city, liked to call it "Ontario, Canada", but the Japanese Ninja just call it "Kishimoto-Land". It wasnt long before they came across an object they

were unfamiliar with.

"What is this thing?" asked Sakura in annoyance.

"Me dont know!" shouted Naruto.

"But it be shiny!" shouted Sasuke.

"Ugh! You boys! You're so annoying! And PLEASE! Stop using those voices! It's so stupid!" shouted Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke knew how violent she gets so they stopped. As their friend Shikamaru said,

Sakura had Naruto and Sasuke "whipped" and under her control.

"Hey! What are you guys doing to that man's car?!" shouted a girl who had a hint of worry in her voice. It seemed as though she though that they were going to hurt her.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke, Naruto! What do we do?! They all look so angry at us!" cried out Sakura. Naruto quickly replied to Sakura with,

"I've heard our sensei talk about this! He was watching this show entitled 'C-O-P-S'!! I know exactly how to handle this!"

"Hey!" popped in Sasuke, "I remember that day when he told us about that!"

"Where was I?" asked Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke both shrugged. Naruto began explaining the plan.

"Okay first Sakura and I will s l o w l y get into the...erm...What did sensei call it again?"

Sasuke replied, "Hmm. It was something like, K...Ka...YAH! That's ir! It's a Kat!"

"Alright! Well me and Sakura will s l o w l y get into the kat. Then when nobody's looking, Sasuke, you jump in the front seat and we make a run for it!! Sakura, you use your chakra to make the car move!"

"Hai!" replied Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto watched as Sakura s l o w l y got in the "kat". After she was in the "kat", Naruto followed. Naruto then started the countdown,

"3...2...1!!! GO SASUKE!!! GO!! GO!! GO!!" The "kat" sped awat with great force. The thought they were hot on the trail of a good getaway when...CRASH! Sasuke, with his superb lack of direction, wreck

the "kat" into a building. The building was not at all damaged, but the "kat"...well that was a different story. Sakura wanted to make sure nothing was destroyed for sure.

"You guys, we should go inside to make sure everything is fine," but there was no reply.

"Guys?" Only then did Sakura notice what Naruto and Sasuke where doing.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!!!!" Sakura noticed it was Naruto's voice.

"Find out what it means to me!" That was Sasuke.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!!"

"Take care, T-C-B!!!" Then they broke out singing in unison,

"Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me! Sock it to me!"

Sakura shouted at them," You guys! Quit acting stupid! this story is going to get off track!"

Erm, so anyway. The three experianced (yah, right) ninja stepped into the building. SLIP!! CRASH!!

"Aaah!!" shouted Sasuke. WHACK!!

"Penalty!! Time out! People on the ice!" shouted an announcer guy. Sasuke got up, walked over to the announcer with a limp and asked,

"What is going on here?" To which the announcer replied,

"A hockey game! Now get in the stands and root like you're supposed to!!!" Sasuke nodded and walked back over to Naruto and Sakura. He told them what was going on.

"Okay. So we're supposed to go sit in those standy things and shout the word 'root'!" Naruto was confused,

"You mean like 'root beer'?"

"I guess so," replied Sasuke. So they went to the stand and started shouting. Sasuke and Sakura shouting,

"Root!"

"Beer!"

"ROOT BEER!!!!"

"RAMEN!" came in Naruto. Sasuke asked,

"Ramen?" to which Naruto replied,

"Root Beer Ramen?" All three of them shrugged.

It was some time before everyone started leaving. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all very confused.

"HEY COME BACK!!!" shouted Sakura.

"Yah! You have to sit here and root!" shouted Naruto.

"Those are the rules!!" shouted Sasuke. Someone in the crowd replied,

"The game's over you idiots!"

"Baka..." whispered Naruto.

They left and walked down the road to their newest adventure. They saw a little person among the crown of people.

"Aaw! A Babay!" said Sakura in a high pitched squeel voice.

"Get the BABY! It'll DESTROY us ALL!!" screamed Sasuke.

"Noooooooooo!!!" cried out Naruto. Sakura felt so unfortunate to be stuck here with them.

"You guys will never change will you?" Naruto and Sasuke just smiled and shook their heads 'no'.

And so, the trio headed to walk down the street again. Team 7 believed that they would enjoy their life as a real human being, and not just as cartoon heroes.

-------------------------------------------

So what'd ya think?

R+R PLEASE!!! XDD


End file.
